1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control method of an information device, a program, and an information device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a technology in which one or more devices of interest are remotely monitored using one remote controller. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-138979 discloses a technology in which one or more devices of interest are remotely controlled using a single remote controller. Specifically, a layout of rooms and states within the rooms are displayed on a liquid crystal monitor of a remote controller. The liquid crystal monitor displays, for example, a lighting mark that is displayed on a case where a lighting device in a certain room is on, a room temperature mark indicating the current temperature in a certain room, a locked mark where a window is hatched in a case where the window of a certain room is locked, a device/equipment make indicating the state and so forth of objects to be controlled, a mark indicating the amount of water in the bathtub in a case where the object of control is the bathtub, and so forth (paragraphs [0037] through [0041] and FIG. 6 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-138979). However, the above-described Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-138979 has needed further improvement.